The adoption of International Standardized Phytosanitary Monitoring (ISPM)-15 for wood packaging material (WPM) requires kiln dry treatment of all wood used in shipping crates and dunnage platforms (pallets). The United States in cooperation with Mexico and Canada began enforcement of the ISPM 15 standard on Sep. 16, 2005. The North American Plant Protection Organization (NAPPO) strategy for enhanced enforcement will be conducted in three phases. Phase 1, Sep. 16, 2005 through Jan. 31, 2006, call for the implementation of an informed compliance via account managers and notices posted in connection with cargo that contains noncompliant WPM. Phase 2, Feb. 1, 2006 through Jul. 4, 2006, calls for rejection of violative crates and pallets through re-exportation from North America. Informed compliance via account managers and notices posted in cargo with other types of non-compliant WPM continues to remain enforce. Phase 3, Jul. 5, 2006, involves full enforcement on all articles of regulated WPM entering North America. Non-compliant regulated WPM will not be allowed to enter the United States. The adoption of ISPM-15 reflects the growing concern among nations about wood shipping products enabling the importation of wood-boring insects, including the Asian Long horned Beetle, the Asian Cerambycid Beetle, the Pine Wood Nematode, the Pine Wilt Nematode and the Anoplophora Glapripwnnis.
Thus the wooden dunnage platform has become unattractive for the international shipment of products. Further, the wooden surface is not sanitary since it potentially can harbor in addition to insects, mould and bacteria. Thus, the wooden crate is generally ill-suited for the shipment of foodstuffs and other produce requiring sanitary conditions.
Plastic dunnage platforms or pallets are known, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,089 to Nania, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,608 to Woods et al., which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Plastic pallet manufacturing techniques typically involve injection molding, which significantly increases the cost of the plastic pallets. In order to justify this initial investment cost of the plastic pallet, the pallet must be extensively re-used. Thus, while the plastic surface of the plastic pallet obviates some of the sanitary problems with wood pallets, because of the required repetitive use the surface can become unsanitary. As a consequence when used for the shipment of foodstuffs and other produce requiring sanitary conditions, the high cost of the plastic pallet requires that the plastic surface be cleaned and kept clean prior to use.
Some wood pallet manufacturers have attempted to produce a more sanitary surface by combining foam with wooden surfaces. These dunnage platforms still suffer a number of disadvantages including their weight, the presence of wood requiring kiln treatment and the possibility of the foam being stripped away to expose the wood surface.
Thermoplastic molded dunnage platforms are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,796 to Dummett, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, which discloses applying thermoplastic sheets to a preformed rigid structure for manufacturing dunnage platforms.
Irrespective of the material used to make the dunnage platform sanitary, there remains a problem in the field of keeping sanitary dunnage platforms clean while they are being stored or otherwise not in use.
Optiledge™ feet are lightweight, strong, phytosanitary, molded feet in an L-shape designed to attach to the bottom of a crate or shipping unit and which can act as a transport device. Optiledge™ can in some circumstances be used as an alternative to a wood pallet for loading and shipping units. When the product to be shipped contains a deck, Optiledge™ can be made integral to the packaged product and can act as a pallet during the storage and distribution of the packaged product. Optiledge™ or any similar device is not appropriate when the unit load does not include a deck surface onto which the Optiledge™ type device can be mounted